Strange Happenings
by Pippin3791
Summary: *10th chapter is up!****** COMPLETE******R&R PLEASE! Indil is an elf in NYC. The fellowship just so happens to end up there and they go back to M-E. Legolas/OC FIC! Is she evil, or is she kind? Will she complete the task assigned?
1. Indil's point of view

Okay everyone, the first chapter is rather mild, and this chapter and maybe one or two others are the only ones where it is in first person in the eyes of Indil. I hope you like it!  
  
  
  
As I was sitting on bench, reading my favorite fantasy novel on a corner in New York City on one side of Rockefeller center, pondering the meanings of life and who I am, I thought of how funny it would be to see fantasy characters from a brilliantly made story or tale appear on the other side of Rockefeller center. Being a big fan of fantasy myself, I began to imagine what it would be like if that did happen, and of what species they would be. It would be so funny to see a story in the papers about talking unicorns and dragons being tamed by rabid dwarves.  
  
I decided that I could sketch out a picture of my thought later, but I really wanted to finish reading for now. A couple minutes later I was abruptly snapped out of my reading trail of thought by a sneering comment made by a much too well known voice.  
  
"Hey, Indil! Nose stuck in that book again? You should try to make those pointy ears of yours disappear by all those magical shit in those, what are they…Oh yes, crappy old made up fantasy stuff. There is a thing called reality you know!!"  
  
As a habit of saying a quick comeback, I replied "Maybe if you actually read a book once in a while you would know just how enlightening it is, and I wouldn't have to deal with all of your incessant questioning. You hardly irritate me and you are but a single fly, buzzing too much. I would think you wise to leave me be."  
  
"I would think about reading a book, but you are just too weird to encourage me to do so!! Reading books is what probably made you so different!! I don't want to have pointed ears or be like you at all!!"  
  
I decided to ignore him. I had grown used to my pointed ears and I liked them far better than rounded ears like his, but I wasn't about to say anything. I also liked my qualities, and I didn't think too many people would mind befriend me if they could get past the ears. What is wrong with long red hair, great archery skills, a smooth flowing voice, and many years of youth? I had realized that it ran in my family to have a very long life. I guess my ignoring paid off as well, for after about 2 minutes of waiting for me to react he left.  
  
I had read another chapter in the book when I was immediately thrown out of all attention to the book and my whole body cringed. As I looked around to see what happened, I saw a black hole close up, and nine strange looking companions on the other side of Rockefeller center. I guessed they were foreigners and I had imagined the black hole. Yet, for some reason, I could not take my eyes off this group and especially not off of one blonde haired guy, who suddenly met my glance.  
  
It was strange, for though he was only looking at me as many others had, there was a softness and wondering tone to his eye contact with me, and he seemed to know all that I was thinking. I began to fear just who he was and, what may happen because it is not usual to see strangely dressed people looking at you in this part of New York. I started walking away, but for some reason I knew that I had to stop.  
  
I turned around after several minutes of thinking, and saw him standing behind me. That was what made me really scared, but what did calm me was the way he looked at me.  
  
He then spoke to me, "Excuse me, my lady, would you happen to know which part of Middle-Earth we are in? For we happen to be lost, and we do not know of this place."  
  
"What is Middle-Earth, and who are you that you confront me of all people n this place?"  
  
"I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, and this land is called Middle-Earth, is it not?"  
  
"Mirkwood? Now I am really out of this conversation. This isn't Middle- Earth, it's just plain Earth. How could you not know that and still be here?"  
  
He then turned around to his companions and spoke to them inaudibly to my very keen ears. When he turned back around to face me, he spoke once more.  
  
"As I have stated before, me and my companions are lost and we do not know this place. Is there anywhere we could speak with you without being heard by all these 'men'?"  
  
"I am of the so called 'race of man', you dare disgrace yourself and everyone living on earth by saying 'man' is a bad thing?"  
  
His only response was, "My how this is much different. Now can you take us to a place where we can explain some things to you?"  
  
I beckoned for them to follow me, and they did as I led them to my apartment. I walked upstairs with them still in pursuit of me and I opened the door. When they were all in, I shut and locked the door and told them to sit down. When they did so, I asked them of what race they all were, as they could call 'man' in such a way.  
  
A man, whom I distinctly could tell apart from the rest, for he seemed to be much more noble, spoke to me and said, "In this company, of Middle- Earth, we have four hobbits, two men, one dwarf, and one elf. And you yourself, young lady, remind me of an elf."  
  
"This is a strange coincidence for I was just reading a book concerning all of your species, including the hobbits. May I ask all of you to stay here tonight as to explain to me the meanings of what you have said to me, for I am surely lost in all of this information, which seems to come out of a fantasy story. If you decide to stay, I will explain to you where you are, and whatever you wish to know of what I can tell you. And since elves are fantasy creatures, I could not possibly be one, though I may resemble it in your eyes."  
  
The last part of the statement I said directed at the man, but everything before it, I was captured in Legolas's eyes. I didn't know why I said all of that, for if I wasn't senseless, any girl in New York city would have told these travelers to get a hotel, yet something about this 'elf', made me refrain from doing so.  
  
That night, when almost all of the company was asleep, I couldn't help but question myself as to why they said I resembled an elf. It was all extremely strange in my mind. But after I had asked myself that, I couldn't stop thinking of the elf, Legolas. He was so, different from me, and yet the at the same time, so much like me. 


	2. In Legolas' Eyes

Alright, if you've read the first chapter you know I had it in 1st person in the eyes of Indil. Well now for a change of pace, it is 1st person in the eyes of Legolas. Please post reviews so I know how to make upcoming chapters better or so I know if my stories suck or not!!!  
  
  
  
I stood at the strange window, gazing out at the foreign horizon line. The first pale fingers of dawn crept over the still scene. In all my years I had never seen anything like it. The great city, wrought of metal instead of stone, was just beginning to awaken and grow busier. Strange box-like animals sped along dreary gray-black strips of grassless land. I averted my gaze to the still figures, asleep on the furniture of the elflike girl's home.  
  
I heard a movement just behind me and turned to see Indil sitting in her bed staring at me, but when we made eye contact, she quickly broke the gaze. For some reason I felt that this girl, or should I say elf, feared me, though the only hints to prove this idea would be the way she refused to maintain a steady gaze into my eyes now, though she would look into any of the other members' eyes. It was either fear, or something that she wouldn't commit to, though I know not what it is. There is a longing coming from the way she expresses herself, though I did not see it until now.  
  
The time I had to think about this passed too quickly, for the hobbit named Pippin had arisen from his sleep. He went over next to Indil and said "Can we have breakfast?!?!?"  
  
Not much to my surprise, she held a direct eye contact with him, and it did not falter when she said, "Alright, but can we at least wait until everyone else is up? Or are you in so desperate of a hunger that you wish to eat before everyone else?"  
  
Pippin then yelled, "Up! Everyone up!! We need to all be up for breakfast!!!"  
  
Merry was quick to wake and follow in his fashion and pretty soon everyone was up and awaiting the breakfast that Indil had began to prepare. She made some eggs, bacon, and pancakes. After everyone was at the table, she poured the orange juice.  
  
Pippin said, "What's this? Do you have no sanity?!?!? We want our pints!?! You do have pints, don't you? And you can't tell me that this is enough food for second breakfast and elevsies as well!!"  
  
I could see that she was lost by his comment so I told her that hobbits had a pretty large appetite. After I had explained that and a few other things, while noticing that she never looked directly at me, she served the hobbits some mushrooms (the mushrooms pleased them greatly) and to Pippin and Merry's delight she brought out some pints.  
  
When everyone was finished eating, she abruptly cut short the conversation, and sat down (I was confused as to why she sat down in the chair if she didn't want to confront me for the chair was right next to me, or maybe that is so she wouldn't have to make eye contact with me). Then she said "It isn't a usual thing for me to host four hobbits, two men, a dwarf, and an elf at my apartment. I know we had questions that were left unanswered last night, and I think we should all do each other a favor and commence the questioning session. Any objections other than food requests?"  
  
When no one answered to that it looked as if she was uncomfortable in the silence. She then asked a question. "How is it that you come from another, uh, land and you are here, yet no others like yourselves seem to exist here?"  
  
They all started answering at once, other than me that is for I knew that I shouldn't answer a question if everyone else was attempting to. What happened next both surprised and confused me. Indil and I, without planning to, both stood up and shouted "Quildë!" This was extremely astonishing to me for it means quiet in elvish, and she didn't say that she knew any elvish. She quickly sat down and began to be quiet herself, while everyone was staring at her, including myself.  
  
I broke the silence by saying, "That was elvish, you say that you are not an elf, yet you fall into the elvish toungue like most elves do when you are not agreeing with the happenings of the world."  
  
To this I noted that she had no answer. Finally she said," I do not know how I knew that, or what it means. It just came out and I didn't realize what I was doing until after I said it."  
  
Then she walked out of the kitchen and lay upon her bed. I told the rest of my group to stay in the kitchen and wait while I went in to talk to her. Aragorn and Pippin looked at me as if they knew what I was thinking and they thought that I felt something for her. No one said anything until I was gone out of the room, then as if to drown out whatever was to happen, they started talking about how they were supposed to get back. I walked towards Indil's bed. When I reached it I spoke to her softly as not to upset her. I did not ant her to begin to dislike me for trying to intrude in her privacy or anything of the sort.  
  
I sat down on the far corner of her bed and said, "I am not trying to interfere with anything, but I am just wondering where you learned that, and how you and I came to say it at the same time. You do not have to answer if it is not to your liking to do so, but at least tell me to leave you be if you do not wish to talk to me."  
  
She sat up and looked at me, but her face was full of confusion and it seemed as if I were asking her to describe what Sauron looks like for how deep in thought she seemed to be. This time, however, she looked deep into my eyes and seemed to get lost there. "I have already said that it is beyond my knowledge how I knew that, and I would tell you otherwise if I knew where I learned that. It is present in my memory, but it seems as if it was spoken to me a long time ago, but I cannot remember it. You are not interfering, for I guess you are the only one who cared enough to see what was going on, yet I don't know anything anymore. If you want to speak with someone who can answer your questions without producing mysteries, I suggest you find another girl who can speak Quenya," she said.  
  
I was once again bewildered. "How did you know it was called Quenya?" I asked.  
  
Her face looked really confused now, but she said, "Once more, I will have to say that I do not know how I know anything of that sort, yet it rushed to m mind and therefore I spoke it." She looked like I was asking her to recall the death of something. For some reason, I guessed what had happened in my mind.  
  
"Indil, I know it isn't any of my business, but did anyone in your family, like your parents or grandparents die, of whom used to say anything of this sort to you?"  
  
I knew I had guessed tight when she broke down into tears and collapsed in my arms. I knew that whoever had taught her this was someone who was close to her, and when they had passed on, she had tried to forget everything that brought back memories. I held her close to me, though I was only trying to tell her that I cared what had happened and if she didn't want to talk about it, it was okay. She pulled away from me, and looked at me. Then she said, "Thank you."  
  
  
  
When she had recover from remembering her past, she was no longer afraid to look at me. Then we commenced the real questioning.  
  
We walked back into the kitchen, and she said, "So, do explain to me once more, just how did you get here from 'Middle-Earth'?"  
  
I decided to let Aragorn answer this one, but before he answered I told him to introduce himself.  
  
He said, "My lady, I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and rightful heir to the throne of Gondor. I will tell you exactly how we came to be here, or at least as far as I can give explanations to, just I would like to say it without interruptions." When no one replied he continued. "I do not know if you have heard about the one ring, but we were on our quest to destroy it. We hade came out of Lothlorien, attempting to heed Galadriel's advice and not go into any caves, but on out way continuing from there on boats, we saw a cave that had a light inside. I was going to make everyone stay out of it and keep everyone on track, but that proved impossible. Merry and pippin rowed their boats right on into the cave, and wanting to not be responsible for bad happenings to the halflings, we decided to follow them in hopes of getting them to come back. Well, it so happened that we all went into the cave, with Pippin and Merry about 20 feet ahead and advancing, so we were trying to catch up to them against the strong current that was protruding from the entrance, and the cave seemed to never reach the end so we could not get them to turn back. After three hours of steering our boats against the twists and turns of the cave, we reached a light at the end and Merry and Pippin got out of their raft and walked into it, and we followed them, hoping to bring them back. Then we appeared on the corner of that, um, city, and you know the rest from there.  
  
She appeared to shift uneasily when she glanced at him and she said, "Well, if that is so, how are you going to get back?"  
  
Aragorn replied, "I know not, for if I knew that, I would be working to get back now." After he said that, I noticed the way he looked at Indil, and it seemed as if he felt something for her. I got a little frustrated, for she accepted his glance, and I did not want her to fall in love with him. I then said, "Does anyone have any other questions?"  
  
"Well," Pippin said, "Now that you ask, are we going to have luncheon and afternoon tea soon?"  
  
"No, Pippin," I said, "I think we ought to use this time to think of how we are going to get back to Middle-Earth. We have not the time today for tea."  
  
Merry said, "We can always eat while we're thinking and talking can't we?"  
  
I saw Indil agree to that and she gave them some cheese, and some tea. Then she said, "Well, you'll have to do with a combined afternoon tea and luncheon. And after you're done with that, does anyone want to walk around the city, or are you all content with staying here?"  
  
Boromir spoke up, "I think it would be best to stay here because we are not of this land, and people would think it weird to see an elf, a dwarf, and four halflings walking around."  
  
"Okay then," Indil said, "I guess you're right. Since we're all going to be here for quite a while, do you mind telling me the names of the hobbits and the dwarf?"  
  
Frodo said, "I am Frodo Baggins of the Shire, and this is Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took. I am the ring-bearer and these are my friends who accompanied me on my journey so far."  
  
I noticed how Indil took all of this in. She treated them the same as she would treat anyone else, not at all like some people from Middle-Earth who would treat them as a lower form of life. She saw me looking at her and I didn't want to make it seem like I was staring so I looked at her for a second, then looked away. Now I am sure I looked like I was the one afraid. 


	3. Decisions

I know I've probably done enough 1st person for now, and I might do some in some future chapters, but for now 3rd person is what I'll be using. Please post reviews!!  
  
  
  
After the day passed, The fellowship stayed up talking wit Indil late into the night. The hobbits were the first to fall asleep and then Gimli followed suit. After a while, Boromir decided to go to sleep as well. Only Aragorn and Legolas were awake talking to Indil now. She began to realize that Aragorn looked at her with the same type of glance that Legolas used, yet it wasn't as noticeable. Legolas saw this too and his eyes grew cold. Indil grew tired and was the one who broke up their little talking circle and they all went to sleep.  
  
  
  
It was still black as pitch when Aragorn awoke that morning. He had confirmed to himself that he did feel something towards Indil, and he was considering telling her, but he knew that Legolas would be hurt, for he saw the way Legolas looked at her, and his heart turned to stone when he saw her meet Legolas's eyes.  
  
He got up and looked at Indil's bed expecting to see her there but he found her bed empty, and he found the spot of which Legolas usually occupied of the floor to be empty as well. He went in search of them and much to his surprise, he found them in the larger room, where Legolas was marveling over the wonders of the computer. He did not announce his presence so much as listen to all that was going on there. Once he heard the way they talked to each oher, even about the simplest things, the way it was always laughter, he burst into the room.  
  
"Legolas! Indil! Whatever are you up to so early in the morning? You both should be sleeping at this time so we can use our energy to think on greater matters than a computer, whatever that is!"  
  
Indil was the first to rise from her seat and she apologized to Aragorn, "I'm sorry, Aragorn, I didn't mean to disturb you or anything like that. I just usually check my mail at this time and Legolas saw me get up and he wanted to see what I was doing so I was explaining it to him…"  
  
Aragorn cut her short of what she might have said, "Explaining it to him with laughter? I should think that something was going on between you too, had I not arisen, who knows what you would be doing or where you would be!"  
  
Legolas shot back, "If I didn't know better, Aragorn, I should think you were Jealous. Of what, I know not. And if something were to go on, what business would it be of yours?"  
  
Indil broke up the argument by saying, "Alright, already! You both know that nothing was going on so stop this pathetic bit of an argument before I will set you all off to find a way back to Middle-Earth without aid."  
  
They were both taken aback by the use of the sudden harshness for about a minute. Then Aragorn spoke and said, "Indil, I wish to speak with you, alone for a minute, if I may." When Legolas left the room he commenced talking. "I don't know what is going on anymore, though I used to. I know not my feelings anymore. I don't know anyone else's either. I never thought it was possible for me to love anyone in such a short time other than Arwen, and I don't know why I love two ladies or elves at the same time, but I fear I do. I know I do not love you as much as Arwen, but I am protective of you, and I love you as a sister. I do not want you to be hurt by anything, so I fear for your well-being. I think it would be wise to not get involved with anyone who has come here, though II would not be all too surprised if my advice goes unheeded. Think well about this, I expect no response." Then he kissed her softly, and left.  
  
She was very surprised by his change of reactions, for she felt that if he loved her as a sister, he should not have kissed her. Yet she did not feel anything that she was aware of for him. She decided to heed his advice at all costs unless she could not help herself, for he was wise and he deserved to be listened to. Indil was not left to think for long, for Legolas reentered the room, wishing to know what had happened.  
  
She told him that Aragorn had given her some advice, and she intended to try to listen to it. She spoke nothing of the kiss, for she felt that it should not have happened. Legolas looked relieved after that was all that she told him, and when he looked into her dark green eyes he saw innocence and mystery. He could hold himself back no longer and he kissed her.  
  
Legolas pulled himself back abruptly because he knew not what had caused him to do this, but she did not seem to regret him kissing her, and she looked so tempting right there. He refrained from kissing her again for he knew that if he gave in, he would not be able to stop, but he knew that she would never know this.  
  
Indil was so confused by her emotions that she found she could not heed Aragorn's advice no matter that he had known what should happen when he said them. She brought herself up to meet Legolas and she was face to face with him. He refused to look into her eyes, and she feared that he regretted what he had done. "Do you regret your actions, or do you just wish it was someone else here with you?"  
  
He had not expected her to jump to conclusions like that so he had not thought of an answer and none seemed to come to mind. His only answer was another kiss, but this one wasn't as mild as the last. Indil leaned into it and kissed him back, and Legolas hoped that she would pull away as so he wouldn't be tempted to go further. The kiss was long and passionate when Indil finally pulled away. Legolas quickly looked towards the door, and though Indil did not look quick enough, he saw Aragorn move away from it and back to the room where he had slept.  
  
A noise was heard in the bedroom, and Indil knew it to be one of the hobbits, so she left the computer room to make ready for the day, without a backwards glance at Legolas.  
  
Legolas was very confused by her show of emotions. First she would not look at him, then she had seemed to be in love with him, then she was able to walk away without a backwards glance. He needed explainations, but he dared not go to any of the fellowship members to ask them about it. Also, Aragorn refused to look at him as well, for he had warned Indil not to get involved with anyone, and she had done so---with Legolas.  
  
  
  
After everyone was awake and had breakfast, all grew quiet for they were thinking of a way to get back to Middle-Earth. Then Indil said that she had an idea, though she was pretty sure it would not work. "I have read the book in which you all are characters in, and I read that Galadriel said 'The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all.' I am also guessing that that will hold true. So maybe if we ruin all our bonds with each other, then you will be transported back to Middle-Earth where you have not strayed yet so you will be able to continue without fail."  
  
To this Legolas faltered, for he was about to speak again, but he decided not to. Indil knew he would not agree to break all bonds, but she had to try to give it a shot if she was to ever get them back to their homes. When all else were out of the room Legolas confronted Indil. He said, " You are serious about going through with this?" and to that she replied, "Yes, I know not why, for my heart tells me not to, but it is a possibility that I must try." With that she walked away from him, knowing that she could never truly diminish what she felt for him, though he may not know that. 


	4. The Confusing chapter

Yeah, yeah, I've already done two 1st persons and one 3rd person, so I figured that there should be a couple more third and first person stories. If this story sucks so far, please tell me…I don't want to continue writing a story that sucks…  
  
Anyway, this part of the story might bring a slight change to the happenings of things, and a lot of things will be unexpected…  
  
  
  
Pippin was very confused as to why they had to destroy all the friendship bonds that the fellowship had developed in the time they were together. He finally understood after Legolas explained it to him for the seventh time…None of them were at all sure how they would accomplish this because they were all really close friends.  
  
The first thing they decided to try was ignoring each other, but considering the fact that they all agreed to do that cancelled any ideas in their minds of doing it that way for agreeing would make their bonds stronger. Indil was the only one who realized this, so she decided to do things her own way, she was good at that.  
  
She passed all of them a note, because she did not any verbal agreements or it would defeat the whole purpose. On all the notes read, 'I mean nothing by what I do. Whatever I do in the very near future will be aimed to hurt someone to obtain our goal, and not just to see them angry. I wish for nothing but acceptance and normal emotions from you for what I do. Please do not take me for someone who usually does these actions. I would have said this to all of you, but a verbal agreement would make the friendship harder to destroy.' All the notes were the same but one, and this one she gave to Legolas, It read 'I must do what I must do, It is not meant to only hurt you. I have to use my judgment to split everyone up and if it were my choice, I would not do this in this format. Please forgive me, Legolas, Amin mela lle……'  
  
Upon receiving the note, Legolas looked at up at her, and she tore her eyes away. 'It is so easy to find Legolas's weakness to make him hate me, and someone else,' she thought. Indil had noticed that Boromir looked at her with more than friendship in his eyes, and this was her key to making Legolas mad at him, and her as well. It would hurt her to do so, and she would regret it, but she knew that it must be done. Indil's only hope was that he would understand.  
  
Within a minute, after all notes had been read, Indil went up to Boromir and kissed him, and as she had hoped, he did not recoil, but seemed quite into it. When she broke the kiss, she saw Boromir re-read the note and she knew that she had done this to break whatever she had with Legolas apart. He understood all too well, Though Legolas did not. Indil looked at Legolas when she looked up, and saw visible pain in his eyes, and she could not bear to see him like that. She knew now that Legolas hated Boromir for this, and Aragorn hated him as well, for I had not heeded Aragorn's warning. I knew that they both hated me, and each other as well.  
  
Gimli, the dwarf, was angry about this too for he knew how Legolas felt about Indil, and Legolas was his friend. "How could you do that Boromir?!?" He announced.  
  
"Easy, she kissed me, and I kissed back." He replied.  
  
"But you know that she isn't yours to take!" Shouted Aragorn.  
  
"Nay, you are right, she isn't mine, but I shat kiss her if I like for she isn't yours or Legolas's either." He answered.  
  
And that was the end of the argument. She had succeeded in the first half of her task. Four people now despised one another. Even Gimli was passing Legolas dirty looks for he knew that she should not be taken by any or the parting trauma would be too great.  
  
'Now,' Indil thought, 'How will I break up the hobbits?'  
  
"Who wants the last two pints?" Indil asked, addressing the halflings.  
  
"Me!" Cried Pippin and Frodo in unison.  
  
Indil handed each of them a pint ad she was happy to see the other hobbits looking upon them with an evil death glare.  
  
"What about us?" Sam asked.  
  
"You could have had Frodo's pint if you had asked quicker!" Pippin retorted. This quickly turned friendship to anger between the hobbits. And the anger turned to hatred once I gave Sam the last mushroom. When everyone had begun to hate each other, Indil started to fear them hating her, and her fear turned to hatred, for the time being, as well.  
  
  
  
When Indil woke up in the middle of the night, she heard hushed voices and she got suspicious. Being as quiet as an elf possibly could, she sneaked out of ther bed and hid around the corner from the opening to the kitchen, which was where the voices were coming from.  
  
"Legolas, you know that the portal will not appear here! We have to find it in a place like a forest, you dumbass! We no longer need the girl to help us for I feel the prescence of the portal. We should leave early tomorrow morning before she awakes." Came the voice of Aragorn.  
  
"I fear that you are right, Aragorn, yet I do not know whether we should just leave her here or not." Was Legolas's reply.  
  
"It is the only way, and you know it, Legolas" Answered Aragorn.  
  
Then there was silence. Little did they know that Indil had been listening just around the corner from the kitchen. She chose that time to make her appearance. She walked into the kitchen and said, "So that is what you mean to do? I would have expected little less that a farewell from you, my lord, and I thought that a prince would have enough dignity to announce the departure. But that is only my opinion, pardon me, your conversation can commence." Then she left the room.  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas said, "Tell Indil that I wish to speak with her, alone."  
  
"Alright, Legolas, do not attempt to do anything more than speaking with her, dumbass, or the ties will be remade and we might still need her help!"  
  
Legolas intended on remaking the bonds, so that way they would be forced to take Indil with them, maybe even to Middle-Earth, yet Aragorn knew not what Legolas was thinking. 


	5. Bestest chararacter...*Laughs*

This story is most likely seeming to be a little strange lately, but oh well…Time for another change in someone else's point of view…And the lucky character is…PIPPIN! *Laughs* Please post reviews, people!  
  
  
  
I woke up to hear voices in the kitchen. Indil and Legolas, maybe. I sneaked up behind the kitchen door (it was closed) to try to hear what they were saying, though they weren't talking much…There seemed to be a rather tense silence.  
  
"Indil, you know I didn't want to go without saying anything!" Said Legolas.  
  
"Oh really, my lord, then why did you agree with Aragorn on the matter of what would have been best? You know that they would not have been able to leave had you disagreed with him because then they would be responsible for leaving you in this world."  
  
"Aye, I believe that to be true, yet do explain just what you were doing eavesdropping on a counsel held in the middle of the night as to escape listeners?"  
  
At that Pippin shuddered because he was eavesdropping on a conversation as well…  
  
"Well, Legolas, if I had not listened in to your conversation, you might as well have just walked right out on me now because that is what you would have been doing in the near future. And to think that you talk about eavesdropping like it is the most wrong thing to do, yet you, yourself are committing a far worse thing, by not admitting what you really want to."  
  
Then I heard movement coming towards the door and I ran and jumped onto the floor where I was sleeping earlier. Within a minute, Indil and Legolas both came into the room and lay back down. I waited two restless hours without hearing a thing, and then I got anxious for some reason. I was extremely bored.  
  
"Damn, I can't believe there are no mushrooms or pints left to turn to!" I sobbed. "I wonder if Stanley the stapler, and Stanley the trashcan are related at all. And if they aren't related…do they know each other? And what about you, Stewie?" I said to the night table. "What do you think about Stanley and Stanley? Are they related? Are they friends?? Do they know one another?……………What's that? They're good friends? Awesome! And, Stewie, what is your opinion on the moth/butterfly thing? Wass the thing that saved Gandalf from Isenguard a moth or a cabbage butterfly?……………A moth? I totally agree!!"  
  
Then I got bored with talking to Stewie, the night table, and I decided to talk to myself again. "How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?" I wondered. Then I took a tootsie pop out of a drawer in Stewie, the night table, and began to count. I was up to 320, but then I stopped because I was getting bored…Damn the tootsie roll pops…once you start eating them, it's hard not to just suck on them for a while. You can't just lick them!! Once you lick or suck them, you can't stop, just like Pringles!! Hah! Once you pop, the fun don't stop…"  
  
"Say, Mr. Wall, what is your real name?" I asked the wall.  
  
The wall says, "____________________"  
  
"Harry Potter?!?!? No! You're lying! You can't be serious! Liar, liar, pants – uh, I mean – sheetrock on fire! Well, you can't be Harry Potter! Get the fuck out of my story! Leave me alone!! No, I will not rape a wall so get the fuck away from me and my whole story line you shit head, wait you have no head, I mean, shitty paint that is covering you!!  
  
To that I heard hushed voices and I thought the wall was still talking to me, so I turned around to see everyone else staring at me.  
  
"Who were you talking to, Pip?" Came Merry's voice.  
  
"No one, really," I replied, "Just having some decent and utterly shocking conversation with Stewie, the night table, and the wall who is a fucking poser who claims to be Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh, really?" Said Indil, "Maybe you should tell this wall to stop talking to you because he is an inanimate object who should not be talking and waking us up in the night. But alas, if it pleases you to talk to him and Stewie, then so be it, but I suggest not talking to the wall as not to get any more hyper."  
  
"Okay, Indil," I replied, "As long as you and blondie don't interrupt the rest of us with all of your ideas of fun, then I will stop talking to the wall."  
  
To this, I saw that Indil had no answer, but I cringed because Legolas seemed to catch on to who I was referring to as blondie.  
  
"Pippin, you better watch what you say because she is the one housing you at the moment, and you have no right to discuss her business, little runt. And you also should not be discussing me." Came Legolas's voice.  
  
"If your idea of fun, is talking, then obviously we all have had a lot of fun, but that is all that me and Legolas have ever done…for the most part." Said Indil.  
  
I remained silent and closed my eyes, even though I was still awake. After about 45 minutes I heard whispers and I opened my eyes. Indil and Legolas were talking once more, but this time they stayed in the room and were talking on the bed. I listened intently, but not so much as to be noticed.  
  
"Indil, I am sorry for agreeing with Aragorn, but I feared for your safety if you did come along even to the forest with us, because I am sure that if we said bye-" Legolas said, but he was cut off by Indil.  
  
"I would not have cared if they didn't say goodbye, but you not attempting to try to say goodbye, was what hurt. Yes, you think that if you said goodbye then I would want to go with you, and to that you are right, but if you ordered me to stay, I would. I know why you fear to bring me, and that is because of Mordor. Legolas, I love you, and now that you have not attempt to say goodbye I am going to see you and the rest of you to the portal, though I know that no one would want me to go through. Even if you ordered me now, I would not listen for I have made my choice. We leave tomorrow night."  
  
"You are sure about this, Indil?" Legolas asked, "You know that taking us to the forest might bring bonds back together, do you not?"  
  
"I know that very well, Legolas, but that will be needed once you stray off the path for in order for the vortex, or portal, to open fully, you had to break all bonds, and right when it was opened from hatred, you would need to reform the bonds. I am coming with you."  
  
Then I saw Legolas lean over and kiss her. She was very taken aback by this because it seemed obvious that she had expected him to refuse to take her, but after she realized that he was not going to argue, she relaxed. The kiss was not long, and Legolas went back to his place upon the floor. Then, I was once again bored.  
  
"Stewie," I whispered to the night table, "What do you think about lampshades?………………………….. You like them? On what kind of lamps? ………………………Oh, I see. Well, what was your reaction to Popotart, the valiant pen with dignity, being captured by those horrid pencils?…………………..You did not expect that either? I expected that he would never be caught as well. I expect that he shall survive captivity though, since he did survive being mauled by that perverted cup that pens are put in……………. Yeah, and that cup kept him the longest amount of time out of all the pens. I wonder what that cup actually did to him for all those years."  
  
Then I realized that I had once again woken everyone up, but the sun was rising, so they weren't as mad as last time. Actually, they didn't even say anything to me, so I was content. Then Indil told everyone that we would be leaving that night. She also said, to the disliking of Aragorn, that she would be accompanying us to the vortex. Then she told us all to pick a number 1-8 to get in the shower (she had taken a shower last night so she didn't need to take one then) Frodo got number one, I got number three, Boromir got number seven, Legolas got number eight, Merry got number four, Gimli got number six, Aragorn got number two, and Sam got number five. Indil showed us each in turn how to turn off the water, and turn it back on. After 3 hours (with the time it took Indil to show Legolas how to work it being the longest, most likely because he is blonde, but maybe because of some…'fun', I think.) everyone was done and out of the shower.  
  
After we were all set, Indil announced that we were going out to breakfast because she didn't feel like cooking. At first there were some objections because of the looks of the group, but then, all, especially the hobbits, agreed to go. IHOP it is! Then we all followed Indil down to the street where she got a taxi over. She got in, but no one followed her.  
  
"You guys!" Indil said, "You have to come in the taxi to get to the restaurant!! It will take us there, you don't have to walk to get places here!"  
  
With her word we all piled into the taxi. We were a little squished, but it was okay. And as she said, in a few minutes, we were all out of the taxi thing, and into the IHOP place.  
  
"Gimli!" Merry said, "You should try that machine thingy that tells you how many times you will have sex!! I bet it will be zero!"  
  
"Shut your mouth, little one!" Was Gimli's response.  
  
"Calm down! I wouldn't have given you 25 cents to use that stupid machine anyway. It lies!" Said Indil.  
  
I noticed all the dirty looks the waitress, who I saw Boromir checking out, was giving us. When I asked her for a pint, she was like….a pint of what? I said, "A PINT! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT A PINT IS!" Indil whispered something to the waitress, perhaps to unfog her mind, but after a while, I had my mushrooms and my pint, and some pancakes and bacon.  
  
After a while, Boromir excused himself and went up to the waitress. I got up from my chair and started to follow him, even though Indil told me not to. Merry came along too. We saw the waitress smiling at Boromir, and then we saw him kiss her. We couldn't help ourselves and we burst out laughing to the embarrassment of both the waitress and Boromir. Thankfully, we reached the table before Boromir could yell at us.  
  
When that was over with, I suspect that Indil did not want to make anything else worse, so she paid the bill, and we left. Instead of telling the guy in the taxi to go back to her street though, Indil told him to take her to a different street, that when we got there was very crowded.  
  
"Since we are to leave tonight, we might as well get some dark cloaks as to blend in to the night, for the occasion." Said Indil.  
  
Then we all followed her into the store, where she bought 9 black, soft cloaks, and one green one to match the cloaks that everyone else had received in Lothlorien to blend in once she reached the forest. We were finished what she called 'shopping' and we were on our way back to her apartment.  
  
"Can I PLEASE call those things that bring us places?" I asked Indil.  
  
"Uh…sure. Just yell out 'taxi!' and wait until one comes over, okay?" She replied.  
  
I nodded my head and then called out, 'TAXI!'. Thankfully, one heard me and pulled over. Just after we got in the taxi, there was a loud rocketing noise, and Indil cringed. Then the taxi sped out of the parking spot.  
  
"What was that, Indil?" Asked Merry.  
  
"It was a gunshot. Guns are something far more powerful than arrows. It was fired by my ex-boyfriend of whom is still mad from when I dumped him last year. He obviously saw me with you guys, and got jealous. That's the second time he has almost shot me."  
  
"Why does he wish to kill you? He was only a boy that was your friend but he was jealous?" Questioned Boromir.  
  
"He wants to kill me because he thinks that since I-eh-refused him, he doesn't want me to accept anyone else. He was in a relationship with me, in this time boyfriend is showing that you are in a relationship." She answered.  
  
I laughed. I figured that because if he were only her friend he wouldn't have been jealous. I guess some other members in the fellowship aren't as smart as I, Pippin, the awesome one who talks to inanimate objects! 


	6. Weird

A/N: I do not own the characters, they belong to the great mind of Tolkien, Indil just so happens to be a character I created……so yeah  
  
This chapter is going to be in the eyes of Legolas…Please review people! I feel so unloved because I've had this up for a while and I only have a few reviews!  
  
Chapter Six: Strange Occurrences  
  
In the hollow box Indil called a 'taxi' I tucked my long legs up more, uncomfortable. Poor Aragorn, his knees were practically vertical to keep him from kneeing the driver. I looked out of the window at the city scene, ignoring the chatter of one of the hobbits on my left. Opaque masses of black smoke were belched from the vehicle on our right, blackening the already unpure air. The only green to be seen about the awful city was of the chipping manmade paint on a car. And even that was hardly a green to behold-it was dirty, fake somehow. The city was alive, yes, but alive with nothing nature made live save man. The city was a terrible place. But the bonds were broken, that much was clear, and the crowded taxi screeched to a halt with a final puff of the black smoke that my eyes could somehow see so much clearer than the others, or else they despised it less. Indil herself seemed to take no notice of it. We piled out of the machine and out onto the street, facing yet another cheerless building, the one which held her apartment.  
  
Indil informed everyone but me to stay in the 'taxi' and wait for she and I to get back. We quicky walked into the building and went into her room. She then grabbed some food and supplys for us, and brought out a bag that she called a 'purse'. Then I confronted her to make sure that she was certain to accompany us on our way. I knew the parting would be very great, if we were to go our separate ways.  
  
"Indil, you know that it will be far worse of a parting if you come with us, it would be so much easier to say goodbye if you stayed behind." I said.  
  
"You wish for me to stay behind? I did not know that you despised my presence so much, my lord."  
  
"It isn't that, and you know that I like being around you, it's just that it will be the hardest thing to do if you came and we would still have to depart."  
  
"My lord, I know not why you argue because I have made up my mind, and I am coming. Not with anything in your power, could you use to keep me from accompanying you and the rest to where you must go."  
  
With that we went the rest of the way back to the taxi in silence. I then got in, followed by her, and she then spoke to the 'driver' of the 'taxi'.  
  
"Sir, we're heading to the forest upstate, do you go that far?" She asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am, but it'll cost you three hundred dollars from any taxi driver you ask, if not more. Are you willing to go still?"  
  
"Yes, please. Will this be taking over three hours?"  
  
"Around there, yes. You might want to relax, it's going to be a long ride."  
  
After that there was silence for about twenty minutes. Then the halflings started fidgeting in their seats and Pippin burst out singing along with Merry to ninety-nine mushrooms and pints on the wall.  
  
"Ninety nine mushrooms and pints on the wall, ninety-nine mushrooms and pints! Take one of each down, pass it around, ninety-eight mushrooms and pints on the wall……………………………"  
  
Then, much to the horror of the halflings, the taxi driver put on the music as to drown out the voices of the hobbits. Then the music started cursing, and Indil told everyone that this was the artist 'Marilyn Manson', and he is only a good singer to the people who enjoy hard rock. That shut the hobbits up though, the thought of someone singing all these cuss words and making it into the song was far beyond the imagination of most creatures of Middle-Earth. One of the lesser phrases in the song, though there were no curses in this part, was altogether disturbing. "White trash get down on your knees, time for cake and sodomy…"  
  
It took Indil a while to realize that we didn't like the music, so she told the taxi driver that the halflings would stop singing if he shut off the music. To this he agreed, and once more, we went on in silence. After a while, everyone drifted off to sleep other than me, for I was busy watching the surroundings change. First there were a lot of big buildings, then they got smaller, and then it became a rolling countryside with a house and a pasture with horses and or cows here and there. I liked this view a lot better than all the towering buildings and lots of, what were supposedly called 'cars'.  
  
I must have started zoning out because when I came back to my senses, though I know I wasn't asleep. There were trees in the distance, visible to the human eye as well as to the keen sight of the elves. I sat in silence, watching out the windows as we drew closer and closer to the forest. Ten minutes later, the taxi driver stopped the car at the edge of the forest and beeped the thing that Indil called the 'horn'. Then everyone woke up and piled out of the car. Indil slowly walked over to the side of the car where the man was waiting, and she gave him three green pieces of paper. He took them eagerly and drove back from whence he came. Then I called to the rest of the group and we wandered off into the forest, to our unknown destination there.  
  
I thought I heard footsteps coming closer, but I figured that it was my imagination for there were nine of us walking and there was almost no way that anyone else was in this forest, or so Indil had said. We walked until the sky darkened and then we laid out some balnkets and started a fire. I was greatly amazed by this device of which Indil had brought with her called a 'lighter', which produced automatic fire. She could not get the logs to start burning, though. She said it was much easier to light the logs on fire with a little gasoline so she took out a can and poured gasoline over the logs. The she took out matches, because she didn't want to burn herself from using the lighter. She then lit a match and threw it on top of the logs and they automatically began to burn.  
  
Indil also had a 'watch' around her wrist, which told her the time, and she said that it was 8:00pm. We wanted to get an early start out looking for the portal the next morning, so Indil told us all to make ready for bed. Then she provided pints and mushrooms for all. No wonder why her bag looked so heavy. I noticed that by doing this, we were all reforming the bonds that had been broken. All the halflings were friends with everyone again, and Gimli, Boromir, and I were willing to forgive all, as well. The only person who didn't forgive anyone but the hobbits and Gimli, was Aragorn. He was still mad at Boromir and I for getting involved with Indil, I suppose. I told Boromir this, and He went over to talk to Aragorn. After a while of watching them, they began to laugh and talk as friends. 'Great,' I thought, 'The only one that Aragorn does not forgive is me.'  
  
"My Lord," Indil said to me, "I know that the portal will not appear fully, until you, Aragorn, and I, have all become friends once more. I know it will be hard to convince Aragorn of a reason to accept that we know that we went against what he said, and we are sorry, but we must try."  
  
"I know, Indil. Let us go and make an attempt at that."  
  
Indil approached Aragorn with a slightly tense spring in her step. I followed close behind her. Then she sat down next to him and I sat next to her. Boromir, knowingly walked away.  
  
"Aragorn," Indil said quietly, as if unsure of herself, "I am sorry for going against your advice. Legolas and I wish to be forgiven. I know that you might not feel like doing so, because what we did was wrong in your mind, but it is the only way to fully reopen the portal back to where you belong."  
  
"I have no reason to forgive you, for all you bring me is pain. I will try to do as you ask, but it will be hard to accomplish, for my mind burns with hatred towards you and Legolas at the moment. I do believe that you are forgiven, but I can't fully accept you both as good friends again." Aragorn replied.  
  
"Thank you, Aragorn. I would ask no more of you. I am truly sorry, and I speak for Legolas as well, right?" She answered.  
  
"Yes, I am sorry for my actions as well. Aragorn, I only hope that we can become friends once more. Though I do believe we don't have much time. The vortex won't stay open for long, even as it is now, I feel it's presence, and it will close withing three days time, no matter whether we have reformed all bonds or not."  
  
With that Indil and I walked away from Aragorn. It was 10:30pm by the time everyone had settled down, and Withing 15 minutes after than, all but Indil and I were asleep. I could hear a slight chattering coming from Indil and I suspected that she was shivering. (Oooo, bright, isn't he? Don't mind me, I had to put in that random comment…) I went over to her and confirmed that she was.  
  
"Indil, are you cold?" I asked.  
  
"Um, not really…just a little." She answered.  
  
I gave her my blanket, and She wrapped it around herself. When she looked at me, there were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Legolas, I don't want to have to leave you. I can't bear the pain f even knowing that you will have to leave me forever in a short time."  
  
I wiped the tears off of her face, and I was slightly surprised to see that she trembled under my touch. "Don't cry, my love, it will be okay, you know that. Don't think now of the future, think of the present, when the future comes, than you may think about it."  
  
"The future which I dread draws near. I had not enough time with you, my prince, I cannot help but cry."  
  
I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I knew that this is the best I could do to help her at the moment. There was pain in her eyes whenever she looked at me, and I couldn't help but think I was the cause of it. She looked up at me, and I held her gaze. She was no longer shy around me, and I couldn't help but laugh when I thought of when we had first met. She would not look into my eyes! She smiled when she saw me laugh, and I was glad that she didn't think I was laughing at her.  
  
"You know I love you, right?" I asked.  
  
"Do you now…I had the feeling that it was a one sided relationship for a while there." She said.  
  
"You didn't really think that! If you did, you must have doubted me for a while there as well. I wouldn't have been able to leave you back in the city, I don't know what I was thinking when I thought that to be an option.." I replied.  
  
"Hmm, well I love you too, now can you please just shut up and kiss me?!?!" She answered.  
  
I was surprised by he boldness, but I couldn't very well refuse her request. I responded almost automatically. I planted a light kiss upon her lips and I was going to pull away when I heard her mumble, "You call that a kiss?!?" I laughed to hear her say that, and I leaned down and kissed her with more emotion than the last one. She then pulled away from me, and dragged another blanket over next to the one she was laying on. "You'll sleep here tonight, okay?" I obliged by laying down and pulling her down next to me. We lay there, her in my arms, until we fell asleep for the night.  
  
  
  
In the morning, we awoke at dawn. I got up and aroused everyone else, and we packed up and started off. I could feel he presence of the portal closer now than last night, and I felt it more strongly when I hung back to talk and joke around with Aragorn. We were ready then to go through it. The feeling that it was coming closer kept growing and growing until I saw a bright light through the trees up ahead.  
  
"There it is!" I yelled.  
  
We all started briskly walking towards it, when we were halted by arrows flying through the air. One hit the ground and I picked it up. It was clearly the arrow of a Uruk-Hai. They must have found the portal and came through it. The arrows kept coming and I yelled for everyone to hurry towards the portal. They did so, and I shot arrows back at the Uruk-Hai. I heard a yell from an all too well known voice, and I shot the last few Uruk-Hai before running towards the yell.  
  
The sight made me want to scream. Indil lay on the ground with an arrow piercing her flesh, and it was clear that she would die without aid, for it was a poisoned arrow. I tried not to cry, for she was still conscious and that would make her scared. I quickly swept her up into my arms, which became covered in blood after about a minute, and I knew that the rest of the company had gone back through the portal. There was only one choice left for me to do. I had to take her with me. I ran through the portal, and walked out onto the border of Lothlorien, from whence we had headed out from before we went into the other world. I saw Aragorn up ahead and he thought that I had just decided to take her along until he saw the blood.  
  
"Aragorn, quick, help me get her to a healer, she was hit by an arrow from the Uruk-hai!"  
  
He led the way into the forest until we came unto a guard of the forest. When they saw Indil bleeding, they took us to a healer. They took Indil into a room and shut the door. I was not allowed to see her until she was in better condition.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" I sobbed to one of the elves who came to talk to me.  
  
"I'm sure she will." The pretty blonde elf maiden answered lightly. "Where did she come from?"  
  
"From another land." I answered.  
  
"I fear that she seemingly brings evil to this land. I feel the presence of it."  
  
"She isn't evil!" I protested!  
  
"Follow me. Galadriel will need to speak with you. She has just cam out from seeing the maiden."  
  
I followed her and saw Galadriel once more.  
  
"Legolas," Galadriel said, "Do you know who she is?"  
  
"No, I know not of that," I answered.  
  
"She is a decendent of the dark lord, Sauron. Before he went bad, he had a child with an elf. She is a descendant of him and the elf. The elf was that of high power. She was the queen of rivendell for a time. Though Indil may not seem evil, she may have a trace of it in her blood."  
  
At this, I was shocked. How could she be a descendant of Sauron? My head spun. I can't bring evil unto the whole fellowship by my mistakes with evil. I cannot love evil. How could I have fallen into this mess? How could I have let myself be trapped in such an occurence? HOW? I can't go through this. She must not bring evil unto my friends. If Sauron sees her, she will fall unto his power… All these thought ran through my mind. I was completely taken by surprise.  
  
Galadriel had supposedly told this to Indil as well. I hoped that Indil would not react to this and right away become evil. I had to get out of there! I ran from the area and came to the river where I sat and thought for a while.  
  
For two days I thought in silence. Then, I was confronted once more by the elvish maiden, Ára.  
  
"Do you really think of her as a different person because of who her ancestors were? She is still the same Indil that you knew before you knew who she is a descendant of, you know." Ára said.  
  
"She isn't the same. You said yourself that you sensed evil. How could I be so blind as so I didn't see it? She isn't the same."  
  
"But she is! Her personality has not changed one bit! You must have felt something for her as to save her from death and bring her here so you saw past the evil with love. You cannot just decide to hate her because of who he ancestors are!"  
  
"And who are you to tell me that?" I asked.  
  
"Do you hate me as well?" Ára replied.  
  
"Of course I don't, Why would I?" I answered.  
  
"Because I am Indil's grand mother, and I know I don't look it because Indil was brought from the future, and I have not yet had her mother. But Sauron is my father. You will most likely decide to hate me as well now that you know that." Ára stated.  
  
"Maybe you are right, my lady. Maybe, like you, she is not as evil as she is supposedly thought to be. You, Ára, do not seem evil. I guess you are right then. She could not possibly be evil just because of her identity, can she?" I asked.  
  
"Evil isn't born, it is changed and made to be evil. Your Indil is innocent and far from evil. Though there is evil in her blood, she herself is not evil. Do not let this evil nonsense blind you from your heart. She is probably better by now, being as you have been gone from the heart of Lothlorien for two days. She probably fears that you feel the way you did before I talked to you. Fear is the only thing that can conquer love, Legolas. She might regret what she is doing now, but you are the only one who can save her, go to her now, and hurry!" Ára ordered. 


	7. Contemplating Death

Okay people, not that anyone reads and or likes this..but I just thought I would inform you that it is going to be in 1^st person again, in favor of Indil. *Feels unloved from the small amount of reviews she received*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, though I may have made up the character `Indil'. The co-author of this is Aragornrider3791, read her fic as well please!  
  
`Death,' I thought, `the simple answer. The only answer that can solve all problems with one action. This is the answer. I need to resort to the right answer, for there is no other way. Legolas hates me. Everyone will despise me for my true identity and who I am, I have nothing to live for, I might as well die.'  
  
Right after Galadriel had informed me of my true identity, and told me that she had told this to Legolas three days ago. She said that he reacted to this by leaving the heart of Lothlorien and he hadn't returned since. `If Legolas can't even accept me for who I am, how can I expect less understanding people to do that? The only way to keep from drawing evil towards them all by my presence, is to leave this form of existence. I have to die. That is the only option.'  
  
I placidly departed from the area where I had been told to stay, and I roamed around vagrantly searched for the hobbits' campsite. When I found it, all their stuff was there, but luckily, they were not. I took one of the many weapons from the pouch thrown unwarily upon the ground. It was a jagged dagger, which was not hard to get the feel of. I tested the sharpness on my palm, and it easily drew blood at the mere touch of it to skin. I began to enjoy the feeling of the blood draining from my palm, and I knew that if I was to use this weapon to kill myself, I must not fear to use it.  
  
I walked over to where I knew the river Nimrodel to be, knowing not that Legolas had left my destination the day before on his way back to the heart of Lothlorien. I reached the river in an hour's time and I sat along the bank marveling at the beautiful sight and the wondrous area I was enveloped in. `What a wonderful world to have to depart from. If only I wasn't despised so. I might have been able to enjoy my stay here for a time, but alas, things cannot always go as wished,' I thought.  
  
I thought about my life, and how it had been before I encountered the fellowship. I knew not the great world I had been missing out of before then. I would have never met Legolas, and I would have never loved, had it not been for them coming to Earth. I knew I didn't like what had happened in the past few days, but I had accepted it as fate, and I wouldn't take back the time I had sent with all of the fellowship for anything that could possibly be given.  
  
I didn't realize the tears had begun to fall until after they had dropped unto the dagger and my freshly-cut palm where blood was dried there. I couldn't help but hurt so much for what I would be losing by doing this. A love I could never truly have, I would die without ever being sure of what Legolas and I had. We would never know, and I didn't suspect we would know any more if I stayed on this forsaken place where I had learned of my wretched identity for Legolas would most likely never set his beautiful eyes on me again. I am lost without his guidance. I cannot bear to go on.  
  
Now knowing the exact sharpness of the dagger, I knew just how to use it if I wanted to kill myself, then and there, but I knew that I wanted to suffer a little more for putting Legolas through the pain he was probably going through, for he might have fallen in love with a descendant of Sauron. I slowly pressed the dagger to my skin on my wrist, careful not to press deep enough to hit the spot that needed to be driven into for death. I winced at the sudden inflict of pain that this action brought on, yet my hatred for my identity lessened as I watched the blood flow at a constant yet light pace from the wound. The pain felt good, for a strange reason.  
  
Knowing that the more wounds I inflicted upon myself, the more I would feel better about being who I am took over and I knew that after I finished `playing' with the weapon, I would have to finish off the process by not hesitating when the time came to cut deep into my wrist. One slice after another, I made many wounds into my arm and though they were not deep enough for death, they dealt much pain. I watched as the blood dripped off of my arm and landed on the flawless banks of Nimrodel. This would be the perfect time to die, in a perfect place, under the perfect night sky.  
  
I walked along the edge of Nimrodel forquite a while, not caring that the blood ran off my fingers until all the blood from the wounds had dried. I cared not that the night was growing old and the morning was soon to come. I cared not that my body ached from going without rest and that my eyes hurt from staying awake. I cared not about all the sounds around me. I cared about nothing until I reached an area where a tree was right on the edge of the Nimrodel, slightly in the water, and the sun beat down through the trees showing late afternoon. I sat down on the root that stood above the flowing water, and I fell asleep against the base of the tree, waking when it was dark once more.  
  
I continued to walk along the banks from then until there was a fork in the river, and once more the dawn was approaching and I could see the rays of sunlight peering over the horizon though all the trees that blocked the direct sight of it. I then sat down with my feet in the cool water, and I thought about how wonderful, even being alone, it was to be walking in beautiful surroundings such as those for almost three days. I looked around because I thought that I had heard something, but when no other noise came, I resumed my thoughts. I took in my surroundings and said a silent farewell while I pulled out the dagger once more.  
  
I pressed it unto my wrist softly. When it broke through the skin, I began to press harder and I felt it reach a point where most of my other wounds that I had inflicted upon myself had ended. Then I confirmed my later suspicions as someone jumped out and grabbed the dagger away from me. Someone I never thought I would see again in my living hours. Someone who I thought only existed with me in dreams. Legolas had come for me.  
  
"Indil!?! What are you doing? Please don't tell me you were trying to kill yourself, Indil!" Legolas pleaded.  
  
I could do nothing but look down. That obviously answered all his questions other than one.  
  
"Why? Why would you attempt this? Knowing who you are is one thing, but just because you don't exactly have a wonderful family past, it doesn't mean you deserve death! Pray tell, why would you do this?!?" He begged, on the verge of tears himself.  
  
"I am not wanted here, my lord, and you know that. Once you learned of whom I was, you fled the expanses near me. Once everyone knew my identity, I was despised by all, even you of whom I thought I had loved. I have no purpose to live if no one wants to be in the presence of me. There is no reason for me to remain here. Yes, eternity in a place like this would be nice, but only if I wasn't who I am. Hand me the dagger, my lord, I need to commence my actions." I said, not even realizing that the blood from my deepest cut had run down my elvish dress, and it had begun to drip lightly upon the ground. I also hadn't realized that Legolas had begun to weep, knowing not why I would accuse him of not caring for me just because he had balked on his way to falling in love.  
  
"Indil, I will not give you the dagger. Pray tell, why would I be here trying to prevent you from taking your life if I despised you so? Why wouldn't I be sitting and waiting for you to do so? If you can honestly admit to me that trying to save your life is an example of despising, then I will gladly go away and leave you to your doings. Indil, you know that only one who sees you for who you truly are would help you when you falter on your way to wherever your life may take you. You may not realize it, Indil, but there are many who truly love you. I am one of those many, and I know the rest of the fellowship is as well. Don't let your identity bar your mind from being yourself. Don't let who you just found out you are convince you that you need not be here. Indil, if you kill yourself, I will kill myself, and people will not think of us likely for we would both be dead and no one but us would have known what had happened."  
  
"I cannot explain your doings, my lord. There could be other reasons for your presence here. A noble act could be one of them. I cannot force myself to believe the unbelievable. It is impossible for someone like yourself to love someone who will always be unloved because of identity. Would you rather live eternity of being despised, or a short life of knowing that you thought that you had once loved? "  
  
"If you are referring to yourself in that statement, my lady, I highly doubt that you will ever be unloved. Why sacrifice yourself to your beliefs of the ones such as those, if they have not yet been proven true? If you are not loved, then tell me how you would explain my feelings towards you. If that is not love, it must be something much more because it certainly isn't anything less."  
  
At this I looked down. The blood from my wrist had dried. I would not be able to meet the prince's gaze for quite a while, or so I believed.  
  
Does he really love me or is he just trying to make me think so, so he can spare himself from watching me die? But the way he looked at me when he said he loved me...that just might be the truth. I love him, but I am not sure if he loves me for real. I cannot help but think I am but a game to him.  
  
"Indil, promise me you won't try to kill yourself. Promise me you will find something to live for, even if it isn't me."  
  
"My lord, I cannot promise anything to someone who I know not to be telling the truth. I will try to find a reason to exist, only if you prove to me that you are indeed telling the truth."  
  
"How would you have me do so, my lady?"  
  
"It won't be so hard to think up something after you are less troubled. I love you, my lord, but I fear that you do not return that because you may have only said so t prevent yourself from watching me die."  
  
"You think so lowly of me as that?" He asked, while wrapping his arms around me. Is he doing this for amusement to see my reaction, or because he truly does love me? I want to believe he does love me, but after hearing that he fled from my identity, it will be hard for me to convince myself.  
  
We started walking back and it seems that I hadn't wandered farther than one and one half days journey from the heart of Lothlorien, and when we halted for that night, I was pretty tired from all the walking. I could only hope the next day didn't involve any rough paths because I really didn't feel like getting my cuts reopened by falling down or thorns...  
  
After we had gathered enough wood for a fire and it was lit, we both lay down. I was on one side of the fire, while he was on the other. If he saved my life, and has protected me so far, could that possibly mean that he was telling the truth when he said he loved me?  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a noise behind me and I cringed at hearing it. Orcs. Only they could make noises such as that. I didn't know that they had gotten that close because I was lost in my mind, and I guess that Legolas was thinking as well because we only both realized that the orcs were there when we heard the noise. I didn't take time to think after that. I jumped up from where I had been sitting as did Legolas. He took out his bow and began looking around the edges of the small clearing. If only I had my bow with me...unfortunately I forgot to retrieve it on my departure...  
  
An orc jumped out from behind me followed by others while Legolas was looking the other way. The one that jumped out first grabbed me and held my hands behind my back. I could feel the dirt from those disgusting hands of that one orc's rubbing off against my fairly clean hands. I let out a cry and Legolas immediately turned around. He shot off the majority of the orcs until the one holding me captive took out a knife and held it against my neck. The blade was wrought of cold steel, dwarven-made, and sharp. It made a tiny slit on my neck, almost like a thicker papercut, just by pressing it lightly against my skin. Legolas immediately stopped shooting his deadly arrows and looked at the foul creature.  
  
"Why look what we have here..." Growled the ugly voice of the orc while the others laughed, "It's prince Legolas, with the dark maiden. I never thought I would see the day when a prince would accompany a descendant of Sauron. Yes, lady Indil, we know who you are, and we were sent to retrieve you and bring you to your great-grandfather, Sauron. You will bow unto him as your mother and grand mother did not."  
  
"Let her go, or you will soon regret it." Was all Legolas had to say.  
  
"Regret what? If you try to set her free or hurt any of my remaining company, then I shall slay her right before your very eyes."  
  
Legolas strung his bow and let go, sending a poisoned arrow right into the heart of the creature. The orc feel down right away, and the knife fell with him. I collapsed in fear, while the prince shot down the remaining orcs. When they were all dead, Legolas came over and helped me up.  
  
"Thank you, my lord. Once more, you have saved my life."  
  
"You're welcome, Indil. But there is no need for formalities here or now. Please, call me Legolas. You used to do so...but once you learned of who I was, you started addressing me formally. And besides, though you might not like the truth, you yourself (since there is no other left who possibly could fill the ranks being as they have already lived in Lothlorien as to prove it untrue) are of royalty in a way. Sauron is the lord or king of Mordor. Your great grandmother was the Queen of Rivendell. That would have made your grandmother a princess, but she grew up in Lothlorien, so she cannot be a princess to Sauron. Your mother has yet to enter this world, and when she does she will be living in Lothlorien as well. You are the rightful princess of Mordor and Rivendell, and because you have not truly entered this world yet, you will not age until it has been time for you to bee like you are now."  
  
"I...I didn't quite realize that until now, my lord--I mean, Legolas." I replied.  
  
"We must hurry back to the heart of Lothlorien now, where no orcs could possibly enter. You are not safe for now, nor will you be until you are dressed in a mild disguise, and until you are out of Lothlorien." He then took my hand, and we started back from whence we both came. 


	8. Departure

A/N: I am very upset that no one heeds any suggestions to read my fics, or reads them on their own, damn, I've had this fic up for quite a while and yet I still have only about 20 reviews while my friend 'Aragornrider3791' has had her fic up for less time than me and she has over 200 reviews!! It isn't fair at all. Anyway, who ever reads this, please review!!!!! My life goal is going to be 50, but I doubt I'll ever even get to 25, oh well, if anyone who looks at a lot of fan fictions realizes…to get a lot or reviews, the story usually has to be a parody or an NC-17 fan fiction and since this is neither, I doubt I'll ever get a lot of reviews….  
  
Yet another A/N: I should think that most know what the elvish words I use mean, but for those that don't, 'Yrch' means 'orcs', 'árë' means 'sunlight', 'yonta polda' means 'stronger', 'melamin' means 'my love', and 'amaelamin' means 'my beloved'. Oh yeah, and 'amin hiraetha' means 'I am sorry'  
  
Only pain is real,  
  
Euphoria is chemically such,  
  
They tell us what to feel,  
  
All individuals are crushed.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Indil fell to the ground and started rocking back and forth, curled up into a little ball. She was mumbling something about 'Yrch', 'árë', 'yonta polda', and then she was repeating 'He needs to be saved!!' Which was then followed by millions of obscenities. Legolas was beginning to think she had lost all sanity somewhere between right before she fell, and now. It was quite strange, really, for he had never witnessed one with a premonition before.  
  
When Indil finally snapped out of her vision, she briskly ran towards where the rest of the fellowship was. She hadn't run far, though, before Legolas caught up to her and grasped her arm, turning her to face him. She saw concern written in his eyes when she looked at him, and until then, she hadn't realized how much he cared.  
  
'What happened back there? Praise the Valar, you came back to reality, you gave me quite the scare!' The prince said.  
  
'Amin hiraetha, melamin. Yet, you must get used to being scared, for I can change not what the Valar lets me see. I can choose not when and when not to see the horrid future,' Indil replied.  
  
'You've seen the future, amaelamin? Only elves with strong, sometimes dark, magic flowing throughout their spirit have strength enough to survive being shown the future…' Legolas trailed off.  
  
'Well, Your Highness, if your immature self really thinks me to be evil just because I have seen the future, then why don't you just shoot me with one of your arrows instead of shooting me with your deadly words!'  
  
'I never said that I thought you to be evil, and I am truly sorry if my words offend you that much, just don't tell any more elves of this happening or they might truly think you to be evil. They might think you to be one of the Avari.'  
  
' And what if they do, Legolas? I care not what others think of me anymore. And I shall pay you no more heed for now.' She then took up the chase of an unknown terror, pushing her faster to reach the company and share the news of what she had seen, be it only a vision that had forced itself upon her frail mind. When she stumbled upon her destination, weary with thought, she was not unhappy to see Galadriel present with her friends.  
  
'I see that Legolas has fulfilled his task.' Galadriel spoke.  
  
'What is the task of which you speak?' Indil requested.  
  
'Saving you, of course, young one. Tell me what is troubling you, your mind is burdened with fear.'  
  
'Yrch—I mean—Orcs, an orc crossed with a goblin, that can run in sunlight. I fear my presence here endangers your beloved home, Galadriel.'  
  
'That, indeed, is true, my child. Yet, the Uruk-Hai are not looking to kill or to slay the fellowship just yet, they are looking to retrieve.' With that said, the Lady of the wood turned and spoke into Indil's mind 'it is you who they wish to retrieve, princess. Mordor needs a young one to aid the Dark lord. Let us hope they do not succeed in bringing you back with them' Galadriel slowly walked away, not looking back, not saying another word. When she passed out of sight, Aragorn spoke.  
  
'Welcome back, Indil, Legolas. I suspect you have accepted who you truly are?'  
  
'That I have, my Lord.' She replied.  
  
She then excused herself and walked quickly away from the others, wanting only to enjoy what time she had left in the wonderous forest. Legolas hesitantly followed her, and when he caught up but moments later, she was mumbling under her breath in whispers and rocking slowly back and forth in a curled up position. This time, however, she was saying naught about orcs.  
  
*****Vision of the Past*****  
  
'Mother, please, if I am ever to have children of my own, do whatever you must to make sure they never have to expierience knowing who they are and what could happen had they joined with evil, Please, mother?' Ára pleaded.  
  
'I shall do my best, daughter. I shall send your daughter to be into the future, yet, she will never return to this world to see it as it is. Are you still willing to go through with this?' Callewen, her mother, answered.  
  
Then there was a flas of white light, as bright as the stars shining down in the clear night sky.  
  
'I have made sure your ganddaughter will not have to come here for a while. Yet, she cannot be prevented from returning to this place, though it will be before her time here. She cannot escape her fate. She cannot escape Sauron.' Callewen replied.  
  
*****End of Vision*****  
  
'Indil, are you feeling alright?' Legolas asked.  
  
'I should say naught, my Prince, but I cannot for not even you can fathom that in which I should say. In the vaguest way I could possibly put it, I shall say that I cannot escape Sauron.'  
  
'Shhh, amaelamin, all will end well. What is it that you saw?'  
  
'The past. I saw Callewen of Rivendell say to her daughter that I would not be able to evade that part of what is to come.'  
  
She then leaned against a giant of a tree, closing her eyes, deep in thought. It was only a matter of seconds before she felt Legolas'lips press agains hers in a feverent kiss. When he pulled away, she felt that she had lost a part of her, she was once more alone. She felt evil on it's way.  
  
'Legolas, something is coming rapidly.' She stated the obvious.  
  
'I know not of what it is, yet I feel it's presence as well, melamin.' He replied.  
  
Indil could see what appeared to be an average sized band of orcs approaching the southern boundary of the Golden wood, where she and Legolas stood. There also appeared to be a very few men atop horses with the orcs. Within minutes the band had reached where Indiand Legolas were. Legolas had his bow strung, and Indil followed suit.  
  
'Shoot and you will perish horrendously. Put down your weapons now!' The man-like rider commanded.  
  
'And have you kill us both?' The prince asked.  
  
'Nay, you blasted elf. The princess won't be dying now, at any rate.' He answered.  
  
The two companions exchanged a quick glance before putting down their weapons. One of the orcs stepped forward and was about to strike Legolas, but stepped back into line with Indil's abrupt command to stop.  
  
A riderless black horse rode forward and stopped in front of Indil. The Man-like figure that had spoke before, did so once more, and from the back of the company he stated, 'It would be wise to mount ataop your horse now and come along, Child of Mordor. If you refuse, none will hesitate to shoot the blonde over there.' He motioned at Legolas.  
  
Indil was angered that one would address her as the child of Mordor, but she did as he requested and mounted the horse. When she was atop the creature, she mouthed a silent 'Namárië, melamin' to Legolas before the groupretreated with her in the middle, them making sure she did not make an attempt, though it would have been feeble, to escape. She lost a rather large portion of her heart that day, and in the years to come, she wondered is she would ever get it back, and if not, would she ever love again?  
  
  
  
Legolas immediately retreated from the border, once Indil was out of sight, and ran back to tell Galadriel. When he did so, she told him that her mirror was clouded over so she could not tell them what would happen in the near future. She suspected that Indil was not supposed to have been taken away so soon, which would be why the mirror was clouded. The change in future could have changed everything. Galadriel informed Legolas and the rest of the company that they shouldn't depart from lorien until the mirror unclouded, and she would preserve all of the youth and time in the whole of idle-Earth except that of Mordor, until Indil returned, or until the mirror uncluded itself.  
  
All of the fellowship was deeply saddened by the news. They could only hope that Indil would not be tormented or killed. But Indil was not the worst of their fears. They feared the most for Legolas, for he was grieving quite greatly. Knowing that she was alive, and on Middle-Earth strengthened him, but knowing that he may never be able to see her again saddened him more than if she were dead. All was worried for Legolas. His symptoms wer growing worse, and they all knew that the only other way than being slain that an elf could be dealt with death, was grief.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, this is another authors note. Sorry fot the immense shortness, but it is getting late and I don't feel like typing more at the moment…..not that many read this to care, but still. Maybe the next chapter will come soon as to make up for this short piece of sh*t….he he he…anyway, please review soon! 


	9. Chappy 9!

A/N: Sorry for the long delay between chappys…Anyway, this one will probably suck since I read over my ficcy yesterday and it was really bad….oh well.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Chapter 9…I think  
  
'I pity your persistence. You could act the part of the princess, and yet, you refuse to do anything at all!' The guard in charge of Indil, named Dimkris, yelled. (Yes, I named the guard as well…I like naming people!)  
  
The elf sat, staring straight ahead, as if through anything in her way. Nothing at all affected her anymore. She would listen, and Dimkris knew she was not dying for then she would have no chance of getting back to that stupid prince, but still she remained the same. 'Why does she not respond?' Dimkris pondered. 'Give in! That or I shall send an army after your precious prince! Be the princess of Mordor! Take your position!' He yelled. To this he got a response. The young elf slowly rose from her huddles position against the wall and turned to face him. He no longer saw all the care in her eyes that he had when he had first laid eyes upon her. The five months in Mordor must have left her soul unpure. 'Reconsidering?' he asked. She did not smile, she did not laugh. No longer did her insecurities show through. Now, they were veiled under an unseen blanket that covered her mind, soul, and her ever-telling eyes. 'Mordor may yet have a Princess.' The guard thought.  
  
A million thoughts were running through the mind of Indil. Then, they all disappeared. It was as if she had never experienced anything beyond hatred. She could remember not how Legolas' kiss had tasted now. She could remember naught about he friendships she had held with the fellowship. She could not remember the love she had felt. She felt hatred. And that was all. 'What would you have me do to accept my position, pitiful guard?' The elf asked.  
  
'Now that is much more like a Princess of Mordor, Mornawen (Dark Maiden, or Maiden of Darkness). First, you must change out of those rags and into the attire one such as yourself should wear. Then, you will be trained to rule and conquer. No exceptions or I shall put in a bad word about you being the princess.' Dimkris answered.  
  
'A fine choice of instruction from a pathetic excuse for whatever position you do hold.' She replied. Mornawen suited her much better than Indil did anyway. She abruptly walked out of the room she and the guard had been in and up the long stone passageway towards her chambers. They were the most grand in all of the tower. All dark colors but everything was of the finest material. Mornawen put on a blood red dress to match her hair and admired her reflection. She smirked. It truly was an evil look. Dimkris entered the room slowly. 'I believe that most will cower in fear when they see you, Mornawen.' He spoke as he lifted the mithril and bloodstone circlet off the dresser and bowed down, holding it out to her. 'Get your filty hands off my belongings, you stupid orc! And never speak in such a friendly matter to your princess!' Mornawen ordered loudly, and Dimkris cringed at her tone.  
  
'Yes, My Princess. I will send for an escort to bring you to your training.' He meekly spoke and he was practically running as he left the room.  
  
Mornawen picked up the circlet he had so carelessly put back on the dresser, and placed it atop her head. 'Any that defy me will perish!' She thought to herself.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
'Legolas.' Frodo called out. The answer was silence. 'Legolas, you know that if you continue on like this you shall surely die and you will never see her again! Those of Mordor will not kill their princess. She is still alive. You will have no hope of seeing her again if you let grief overcome you and she lives forever.'  
  
'You speak with much wisdom. I thank ye for pointing that out to me. I have been too conceited in only thinking of myself. That will have to change.' Legolas answered as he embraced his friend.  
  
'I do believe that the Lady of the Wood wishes to have a word with you, Master Elf.' Frodo once again spoke. Legolas nodded and paced off to meet Galadriel. When he came upon her, she spoke much wisdom.  
  
'Prince of Mirkwood. I do believe you are not on a leisure trip, but more of a quest to save Middle-earth. I give you two months more time, no longer. A delay will be the ruin of all. Be strong, Legolas.' And that was all she said before walking away. The prince did not even get to say a word. 'Two months. In two months we will take up the quest again.' He thought to himself.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Well, two months did finally pass and the fellowship started their journey again. With all the training Mornawen had, she could have ruled over everything and killed an entire race without a regret. She had given in to evil totally. To bring one back fro a state such as this is folly. Practically impossible.  
  
Mornawen lay upon her bed thinking. She was disturbed by a messanger from the Dark Lord.  
  
'Princess?' The messenger asked.  
  
'WHAT DO YOU WANT?' The elf demanded.  
  
'I-I was sent to tell you, y-your highness, that t-the Dark Lord wishes you to take on a hard task.' The former replied.  
  
'DID HE GIVE DETAIL OR NOT?!?!' She asked.  
  
'Y-yes, my lady! He said you would be on a mission to k-kill the Fellowship of the Ring. H-he said to have you come down to the throne room for further discussion.'  
  
'WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SO I THE FIRST PLACE! NOW, LEAVE!!' Mornawen spoke before arousing from her rest. Then she strolled out of her chambers, headed towards the throne room. She admired all the paintings hung on the wall. Most were of dragons and other foul beings, but they were most wonderful. All too soon, she reached her destination. She walked into the room and sat down in the nearest chair. The cold stone of the seat chilled her, but she uttered not a word. Never had she been told to go on a quest as hard as this, and she wondered why she was the one sent to do it.  
  
'Good evening, my child. I suspect you are here for information of your quest? Do not answer. I shall tell you all you need to know. I will send you to the borders of Lothlorien. You will follow the fellowship from their, learning their weaknesses and how to kill them. Do not let them know of your presence if can be done. If not, deceive them in the best ways you can. This is my test for you to see if you are truly the Princess of Mordor, now. If you fail, the Uruk-hai will finish your job for you. Kill them all, Princess!' The voice of the Dark Lord boomed within the room. She still shuddered at the evil in the voice, but she was beginning to accept it. She closed her eyes to blink for a second, and when she opened them she was in a bright area outside a forest. 'So, my task has already begun.' She thought to herself while hiding behind some bushes.  
  
'Now to figure out where the company I am to be tailing is.' She thought with a wry grin. She felt for her bow and arrows and found them with her as well as her daggers. 'Great. Now I shall finally defeat those I have despised for so long.' She looked at her dress attire and found that she was no longer in her daily garb. She was wearing a black folded skirt, a black long sleeved tight shirt and a black velvet cloak that's hood cast a shadow upon her face. She was wearing her circlet as well. 'I guess he wanted me to always be seen as who I am.' She thought, grinning to herself. A shout brought her out of her thoughts as a small company left the forest and climbed into boats. Se knew she would have to travel fast on land if she wanted to keep up with them.  
  
The current of the water was fast and though she didn't tire easily, she knew she might fall behind that day and have to catch up while they were resting. As she sprinted through the forests surrounding the river, all the greens and browns of the trees and brush were a blur and she hoped her fast movements would not catch any attention from unwanted gazes. As the day wore on, she caught bits and pieces of those she remembered naught of's conversation. 'Nothing about weaknesses and such. How quaint.' She thought bitterly. The gap between the area where she was and where they were was growing, and she put on speed. She was taken off guard when an arrow whizzed in her direction and grazed her arm. It was only a scrape but it ripped her shirt. 'Shit! How the fuck do they do that??' She wondered. Another arrow was shot in her direction followed by a 'Bloody hell, that's no orc because orcs aren't that smart!' 'Looks like I might have to be seen after all.' She thought to herself. She decided it best if she rested a while and picked up on their trail after nightfall when they would be resting. She sat at the base of a tree and rested her head upon it, falling into a deep state of mind. As close to sleep as Elves can get.  
  
She dreamt, in her 'sleep', of someone caring. Of someone who wanted to make it all better. She dreamt of one of the strangers she saw. He was kind to her. She dreamt of someone telling her not to listen to the Dark Lord. To come back to being who she was. In this dream, she has asked who she was. The reply was silence. Then she woke up.  
  
'What did they mean by who I was? I don't remember being anything other than what I am now.' She pondered. What surprised her next was the fact that it was already dark. She knew she had to get a move on if she didn't want to fail her test. She ran off into the thicker trees and didn't stop for quite a while. Her feet ached and her head swam from all the running without any food or water, but she kept going until she came upon the bushes surrounding their camp. She looked around to see how many were present and she counted 7. 'Seven! Where is the other! There was eight when I counted at the river!' She frantically thought.  
  
'Well. We were right in thinking you were not an orc, though you are clothed in dark colours like one. You won't be going anywhere all too soon, step into camp so we can see why it is you're following us.' Hissed a voice as the cool blade of a dagger was pressed against her neck. She shuddered as her mind was taken over by a flashback of a scene she could not remember. It was that of when she was by the river Nimrodel, trying to kill herself. As soon as it began, the flashback ended, and she was pushed into the camp area, hard.  
  
She fell to her knees as she came into sight and a tingling feeling went down her spine as the one who had pushed her into the area, the elf that had been in her dream, was staring at her. She had not taken her hood off yet, and she was pulled her cloak around her so none would see the skirt. She was hoping she would not have to.  
  
'I found this stranger wandering around the borders of where we set up camp for the night. I fear it is the same as the one who was seen on land near the river. It may be a spy.' The elf spoke.  
  
'Will you not say a word of defense?' The rather rugged looking man asked. His reply was Mornawen spitting at his feet.  
  
'Rather proud, for a cornered spy. Maybe we should alter that.' Said the other man, kicking her in the stomach. She had not expected that and she clutched her stomach in pain, though she refused to give him the satisfaction of her crying out. 'Ah. So you like being kicked, eh?' He said while holding his sword to her neck, tilting her head up. A slight glimmer of moonlight shone upon her face and he dropped the sword in acknowledgement, with a loud intake of breath.  
  
'What is it, Boromir?' The elf asked.  
  
'It's—It can't be! This is impossible. I must be going crazy.' He mumbled. Then he glanced back at the kneeling figure. 'Take down your hood.' He spoke and the figure shook its head 'no.' 'Take down your hood before there will be no hood left of that pretty cloak!' He threatened. She reached up and pulled it off her face just as the moon fully came out fro behind a cloud. The whole party gasped at the sight and no one spoke. She took this as her chance to escape and quickly stood and started to run off, but was stopped by someone grabbing her wrist. Their grip was like steel and she could not pull free.  
  
Legolas turned her to face him and he saw an unknown glint lingering in her eyes. It was the same that he had seen in a creature of evil. He realized then that she didn't remember him at all. 'Then why is she here? Was she sent by the Dark Lord, I wonder? Ah, she is so different now. She despises us all. It is quite unfortunate that she cannot remember what had happened. Will her memory ever come back?' All these thoughts ran through his head. His mind was running away with him and he couldn't grasp that she could not even remember him. He pulled her back towards the others. Talking would be of the essence tonight.  
  
'Speak. Why are you here now? If you don't respond you won't live to see the next sunrise!' Aragorn spoke. He watched Legolas cringe at the threat on her life.  
  
'Why am I here? A test. Simply a test.' She replied, smirking at the thought of what they would all look like floating down the falls in those pathetic boats.  
  
'Who assigned you this test, then?' Boromir requested.  
  
'It is not right for you to speak to me in such informal terms, you stupid mortal.' She sneered.  
  
'Oh, then what do I call you? Oh wicked and evil wretch?' He said testily.  
  
In a flash she had a dagger at his throat. 'Never say anything of the sort to me or you won't live long enough to watch Mordor triumph.' She spoke.  
  
'Who would want to see that?' A halfling piped in. Mornawen withdrew the dagger from the area around Boromir's neck and walked over to the little one.  
  
'What is your name?' She asked.  
  
'Pippin!' He quickly answered.  
  
'Well, Pippin, do not talk out of turn.' She said while walking back towards the others.  
  
'Indil, what happened to you?' The elf asked.  
  
'Indil? Who is that? My name is Mornawen. Whoever you speak of is long gone.'  
  
'You never answered Boromir's question.' Aragorn stated, while training an arrow to her vulnerable form.  
  
'Who assigned me the test? The Dark Lord. Is that all, because if it is, I'd best be trying to complete this.' She replied.  
  
'No, that is not all. Amin hiraetha, melamin.' Legolas spoke as he bound her arms together. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but Aragorn came to the elf's aid and it would have been impossible for her to escape. They stripped her of her weapons, then tied her to a thick tree. She relented trying to escape and took advantage of what time she had to rest again. Ass the mental strain of what to say had taken it's toll. She finally fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 


	10. Last chappy.....*sobs* I hate to see it ...

A/N: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to continue, but alas, sometimes there are obstacles to overcome before being allowed to write up another chapter. Please read on!!!  
  
  
  
Title - Strange Happenings  
  
Chapter – Tenth  
  
Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I do not hold any claim over any character in the story besides the ones I so obviously made up. All of Tolkien's ingenious characters will remain in his possession until the end of eternity.  
  
Summary – Read to find out what it's about  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'What shall we do with her? If we untie her, she will surely attack us all!' Boromir hissed in the wee hours of the morn.  
  
'I don't know. Yet, we need to find some way to get her back to herself again. We can't just throw her down the waterfall or anything because she, in a way, saved our lives and all of middle earth by helping us to get back here.' Aragorn spoke.  
  
'But she isn't the same elf she was then.' Boromir shot back.  
  
Trust me, my friend. It is not a good idea that we dispose of her.' The former answered.  
  
'Something is following us. I can feel it. And it is definitely not another elf.' The keen elven companion added. 'We best be moving on soon, lest we are hit by an attack full on.'  
  
The companions were all awakened, for they were to star moving, by noon. 'Wake the girl, we'll start now.'  
  
'There is no need. I am awake.' She laughed cruelly. 'You're too late, you know. Your stalkers don't stop day or night. They'll be upon us in a matter of minutes. They are the fighting Uruk-Hai. Fear them.' With that she unbound herself with her knife, which she had maneuvered out of her boot earlier. 'Well, are you going to give them a fun chase, or are you going to sit and wait for death?' She asked with a mocking tone, and they started running. Within seconds, battle cries were loud and jeering. The Dark Lord had not trusted her skill, and she was thankful for that.  
  
'Stop and wait for orders from your princess.' Mornawen called out as they drew near, and she watched with glee as all stopped. 'Kill the man with the horn of Gondor mercilessly. Be gentler on the others, and do NOT kill the little ones. Go now.' She loved watching beings obey to her command. Leaning over, the she-elf plucked her dagger off the ground and went hunting for blood.  
  
Not all too soon, she came upon the elf who had tied her up the night before and whispered kindly words. 'I pity him.' She thought as she watched him jump from the tree and train an arrow to her.  
  
'I wouldn't dare if I were you, not that you would anyway. You have a strong will, master elf, but your heart betrays you. And I don't have the slightest inkling of why.' The elf didn't respond to her words, other than setting a determined look upon his fair features. She had a wicked smirk as she heard a couple dozen Uruk-Hai come up behind her. 'You wouldn't dare fire now, would you? Knowing that you would be dead in seconds. Drop your weapon.' She prided herself as he did what she asked. To the beasts of destruction, she spoke. 'Hold up your weapons. Aim! Get ready to fire at command!' She turned back to the elf. He had not a single trace of fear playing upon his face. 'Who are you? Why do you forsake your life in such a careless way?' She asked, seeing fire in his eyes as he looked straight up at her, kneeling.  
  
'Who am I? You would have know the answer to that a few months ago, but now, you are too oblivious. I look at death the way I do because the one I love, changed. She is gone forever, along with all memories of me, though she still lives strong. I pray that you tell your armies to fire at me, for I can't bear to see my love as a creation of evil. I want to die before I come to fear she will never be the same again.' He spoke softly, his voice wavering a few times.  
  
She saw hurt and pleas written explicitly in his eyes and the part of her that was still good made her do something she hadn't done in over 2 months. She absentmindedly let a tear slide down her cheek. And it was followed by another before she realized what had happened and brushed them away. 'Go away now and let me deal with the elf!' She called out, quietly, to the fiends of all good. When they had left, she still did not move. 'What makes you so different that what you say affects me? If I were back in Mordor I could have killed plenty of elves without a second thought, let alone command others to.' She spoke as she slid down to a sitting position against a tree.  
  
'Deep in your heart you know what makes me different. A part of you still wants to hold on to that!' He answered.  
  
'Well how come I don't know what I'm holding on to then?'  
  
'Because you were blinded by evil. Believe it or not, melamin, we were in love. Please remember.' He begged.  
  
She abruptly stood and pulled her dagger holding it to his neck. 'How dare you put these foolish ideas into my head? How dare you accuse me of loving a fiend of my kingdom?' She yelled, tears flowing freely now.  
  
'I dare to, because it is true, and you know it too. That's why you're so defensive.' He calmly answered.  
  
'I want to remember. But I can't. Why can't I remember this if you say it's true?' She demanded.  
  
'Maybe because the Dark Lord doesn't want you to remember.'  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on remembering. When she opened them, she saw past the determination in the former's features. Past all that. She saw kindliness and love.  
  
When she opened her eyes again, she stared intently at him. She had transformed back into the girl he had met and fell in love with back in the place she had called earth. She had returned to normal, in less than a minute. He wanted to stake his claim on her once more. He covered the distance between them in a second and pulled her into a passionate embrace. She was flooded with memories of all that had happed in the past, and it scared her. She pulled away, and crumpled on the ground, crying. The only words he could discern from the rest were that of her saying 'I remember, my prince. I can remember now.'  
  
The horn of Gondor was blown a few times, and the Prince of Mirkwood guided Indil along with him until they reached the dreaded scene. Aragorn was leant over Boromir, who had three arrows protruding from his frontside and was sprawled on the ground. 'It's all my fault. I told the Uruk-Hai to go after him.' She whispered.  
  
'No it's not, melamin. They would have done so anyway.' Legolas tried to comfort her.  
  
'They…..took…the….halflings.' Were the only words that the onlookers heard from the son of Gondor before he left the world of the living.  
  
Soon after they gave Boromir his burial ceremony, Legolas lead Indil away from the rest.  
  
'Indil, will you marry me, when the quest is finally over? When I return we can have a grand ceremony in my home and you will be the Princess of Mirkwood, instead of that foul place.' he spoke.  
  
She answered him with a smile and a sweet kiss.  
  
'I hate to do this, but I have to. Look. You aren't as skilled as Aragorn, Gimli, and I, and Frodo and Sam have left for Mordor. You can't possibly come along with us, for it isn't safe. I will not let you come. Go to Lothlorien, or my kingdom or somewhere other than here. We are going to find Merry and Pippin, and you cannot join us. We must say farewell now, for we will be separating soon.' He said quickly.  
  
'No! I just found you again! You can't do this!' She cried out.  
  
'I have to, my love. Do not hate me for this. Please let us part in peace, and I promise you that I will return. I will come back to you when the quest is finished.'  
  
'I don't hate you.' She said, as they shared a lingering kiss. He held her in his arms as a farewell, when they heard it. A sharp 'twang' of a bow and arrow singing, and blood seeped onto the prince's hands which were around his beloved. The arrow went through her back and was protruding through her stomach. She had not been wounded for more than a minute and yet Legolas was in hysterics, and she was drenched in blood.  
  
Fast as a humming bird beats it's wings, the prince drew an arrow and aimed it at the foul creature. 'Orders from the Lord. Kill her if she betrays us.' The orc blurted out before it dies with a poisoned arrow embedded in it's heart.  
  
Legolas turned back to Indil to see her already slipping away.  
  
'Promise me you won't let grief overcome you. Promise me, my love. You have to help save Middle-earth yet.' She spoke, pausing in between a few words for she was coughing up blood.  
  
'I…promise. I won't let you down, melamin. Please forgive me for letting this happen.' He spoke as teardrops ran off his face and into her fiery hair.  
  
'I'm sorry that the time we had together wasn't filled with love, but with hatred.'  
  
'All is forgiven. Don't pass on from this world with a heavy heart….' He paused to hear her.  
  
'I'll be waiting for you, my prince. Maybe I'll see you again one day before We meet in the afterlife. Don't be in despair, for I will ave a merry heart, watching over you, my love. I will…..always……love you.' She spoke, taking her last breath before she slipped away.  
  
'I love you too…..'Legolas said. Yet, she was already far from alive enough to hear his last words to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I don't want to seem like a person who really likes to write…even though I am…but still. I want to know in the reviews, if you think I should write a sequel to this story because if not, oh well. And if so, wohoo…more fun writing. Either way is fine with me!!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Namarie  
  
~Pip~ 


End file.
